


Puntos de vista. (Outro)

by DADKE



Series: Puntos de vista. (Series) [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADKE/pseuds/DADKE
Summary: Una nueva Eve acarrea los cambios que le produjo la esporádica visita de Villanelle en su vida.Sin poder olvidar su intensa noche continúa en su misión de poder verla más allá de su cabeza y sus manos.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Puntos de vista. (Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092746
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	Puntos de vista. (Outro)

**Author's Note:**

> Harta de que me presionen con el epílogo, la intro, el nudo, el desenlace, y bla bla. Las voy a bloquear.  
> ...  
> Bueno, acá lo hice. Jajajaj. Soy así de fácil, disculpen mis cielas.  
> Lxs quierx muchísimo.  
> Ps. Alguien me preguntó cómo es que vengo con éstas ideas al momento de escribir y recuerdo haberle puesto que no recordaba. Pero si recuerdo que buscando excusas para el accidente de Eve se me tapó el desagüe de mi fregadero.  
> Por si se lo preguntan la respuesta es no, no usé destapa cañerías líquido. Usé mis manos. No cometo el mismo error que esta Eve.  
> Ps. 2: Mi madre sí me insistió en que lo comprara. Rebelde soy.  
> TW: DADKE_fic  
> Va:

El rostro de Eve volvía a enfrentar la copa de los árboles. No había viento, las hojas no chocaban entre sí.

Algo de nieve había llegado cargando un poco de peso en ellas.

La plaza estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, y el silencio incomodaba por encima de lo tolerable a Eve. El silencio significaba la soledad, la ida, el desamparo y no había sido posible de desarraigar esos sentimientos en ella desde su noche con Villanelle.

A veces creía que una bufanda gruesa bordó, un tapado negro y unos jeans con sus borcegos eran suficientes para calmar el frío, pero sabía que la falta de ropa no tenía nada que ver con su su desnudez interior.

El tiempo londinense la había obligado a cambiar el helado de chocolate suizo a un café con poca leche. La grava crujía menos de lo habitual y sus lentes habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo atrás. El jade le hacía frente a la superficie blanca irregular en aquel mismo banco esperando algún tipo de presencia similar.

"¿Hola?"

La voz gruesa provenía a su izquierda y Eve giró su rostro para enfrentarlo.

"Hola."

"Oh, discúlpame. Te vi sola y creí... Tus ojos."

"Sí, soy ciega. ¿Me decías?"

"No, nada. Te he confundido con alguien más."

La grava volvía a delatar al hombre retrocediendo sus pasos. Eve tiro de sus comisuras marcando una sonrisa engreída. Su rostro seguía al hombre mientras continuaba su camino hacia atrás, casi oliendo como la intriga lo capturaba por la atención de Eve en él a pesar de su dificultad.

"Eso creí." Finalizó con un tono seco.

Tomó el último sorbo de café a medida que volvía a recomponer sus sentidos a su alrededor.

Todo volvía al silencio.

"Hola Víctor."

"¡Hola Eve!"

"¿Tienes mi pedido?"

"Sí, aguarda, iré a buscarlo. Mi hijo te lo ha separado y limpiado todas las verduras."

"¿Debería fiarme de él?"

"Yo mismo lo castigaré si no lo hace como corresponde."

El tono autoritario le arrancó una sonrisa a Eve que aguardaba tranquila la vuelta de su verdulero de confianza. A los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer.

"Hola Eve." Sin dudas era su hijo.

"Hola Robert. ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien, ¿Y tú?"

"Sobreviviendo al frío."

"Sí, estos días no han sido muy amigables que digamos. Ten, me he asegurado de limpiarte todo correctamente."

"Gracias. Raro verte a ti al frente del negocio."

"De tanto en tanto lo hago. Ademas, no quería perder oportunidad de ver tus ojos. Espero que no te ofenda." Eve rió sutilmente. "Te ves mejor sin los lentes."

"Sí, bueno. Creo que necesitaba sacarlos definitivamente de mi vida."

"Era un desperdicio de belleza, sin lugar a dudas."

Una nueva sonrisa se vio reflejada en las pupilas marrón oscuro de Robert que la miraba con fascinación.

"Gracias Robert. Si me ves antes de tiempo en el local, ya sabes... Has hecho mal tu trabajo."

Una risa nerviosa salió de él.

"Sólo... no le digas a mi padre. ¿De acuerdo? Tendré mayores problemas."

"Consideralo hecho. Cuídate."

Eve caminó directo a su casa y sacó de las bolsas un tomate con rúcula. Tan rápido como entró volvió a salir con destino a la casa de Elena sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse los abrigos.

Ya había caído el sol en Londres y ella se encargaría de cocinar en la casa de la artista. Arribó casi a las 7 de la noche.

"¿La estás cortando en pequeños trozos?"

"¡Sí! ¡Mira!"

"No me jodas." La risa de Elena resonó en la cocina.

"Ven, tócala a ver si te parece bien."

"¿Qué deseas que te toque, Elena?" Una sonrisa lasciva salió de Eve enfrentando a su amiga.

"¡Ajá! Veo que estás muy graciosa hoy. Por el momento me dedico a la inspección de genitales masculinos, no femeninos."

"No sabes lo que te pierdes." Eve negaba al suelo a la vez que ambas reían. "Confiaré en ti por una vez y no tocaré la comida."

"Salud por eso." Ambas levantaron sus bebidas en dirección a la otra. Elena terminaba de cortar la rúcula esperando que la pizza termine de cocinar en el horno. "Hasta en eso has cambiado."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Déjame ver." La artista plástica dejó su bebida sobre la mesada mientras miraba el techo pensando y mostrando sus dedos contando cada punto. "Ya no usas tus lentes cuando yo te he insistido años en ello. Tienes una cama doble y, no olvidemos, has tenido más citas de lo habitual en los últimos meses, todas ellas una peor que la otra." La risa de Eve cortó la cuenta.

"Diez segundos como tope, no olvidemos."

"Exacto, diez segundos fue la más larga. Te has hablado con muchas mujeres pero no has pedido moldura de ellas. Como cierre te has quedado con la última que he hecho. Vale aclarar que jamás me has pedido quedarte con alguna de las que te he armado en los últimos años."

"Soy fan de tu trabajo, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" Eve se obligaba a tapar su rostro bebiendo de su cerveza.

"Oye, ¿Te olvidas que yo si tengo ojos?"

"Yo también los tengo pero se me rompieron hace unos años."

"Eres una estúpida. A lo que voy, me doy cuenta cuando me mientes y definitivamente lo estás haciendo en éste momento."

Eve hizo silencio y Elena le dio su espacio pensando en todos los puntos. Suspiró antes de responder.

"No lo sé Elena. Me ha cambiado pero... Nada. En fin, todo sigue igual."

"No sigue igual, lo sabes. Han pasado casi siete meses Eve, ¿Crees que volverá?"

"No. No lo creo."

A Eve le dolió la aclaración del tiempo transcurrido por parte de su amiga. Los meses se repetían en su cabeza con el rostro moldeado en una repisa sobre una de sus paredes. De tanto en tanto se acercaba para no olvidar las curvas de su cara y para recordarse que todo había sido real.

En ocasiones, luego de su baño diario, las manos de Eve recorrían su cuerpo, casi memorizando el camino de las manos de Villanelle sobre ella. Pero no iba a delatar esa clase de secretos con Elena, no ahora.

"Aún me maravillo de que haya aparecido así porque sí en tu casa." Eve respondió levantando sus cejas.

"Sí, bueno. Creo que ha quedado maravillada por mis ojos funcionales."

"Es increíble lo que una traductora te hizo, digno de admirar." Elena hizo una pausa y prosiguió casi riendo. "Creo que al final si era una psicópata, ¿Verdad? Digo, para hacer algo así."

"Al día de hoy pienso que era más que eso. Mucho más." Eve mordió su labio aún enfrentando el suelo y Elena la quemaba con la mirada.

"¿Deseas que vuelva?"

El rostro de Eve sufrió una transformación a seriedad y casi sin esperanza. La respuesta tardó en llegar desde su garganta.

"Sólo si regresa para quedarse."

Eve se aseguró que durante la comida hasta que se marchó no se volviera a tratar el tema 'Villanelle'. Se dio cuenta que después de tanto tiempo transcurrido las heridas sangraban y lo mejor era que el tiempo mismo las sane.

Eran las once de la noche cuando volvió a su casa a paso lento. El frío invernal londinense la ayudaba a amortiguar el alcohol y los malos recuerdos.

Abrió su primer puerta, aquella que lindaba con la calle y subió al primer piso. Una vez frente a su puerta sus manos recorrieron el vértice del marco hasta llegar a la cerradura. Insertó su llave pero automáticamente la puerta se abrió hacia adentro. Habían, no sólo quitado el seguro, sino también no tuvieron cuidado en cerrarla en su totalidad. La mano izquierda de Eve la empujó y automáticamente afiló sus sentidos en busca de pistas.

"¿Hola?"

Su voz salió temerosa pero por alguna razón su cuerpo cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras ella. Corrió el cerrojo superior y se adentró a paso lento.

"¿Hay alguien?"

Sin respuesta.

Eve hizo tres pasos por el corto pasillo hasta que la punta de su borcego chocó contra algo. Automáticamente se acuclilló al piso y sus manos tocaron lo que parecía unas botas de montaña.

"¿Quién eres?"

Sus manos empezaron a escalar por el pantalón de tela poliamida de secado rápido. Tenía un bolsillo lateral con un pequeño abrojo. Rápidamente Eve supo que era de _trekking_. Las caderas tenían una suave curva, era una mujer tendida en el piso.

Un poco más hacia arriba los dedos palparon la tela rugosa pero acolchada de la campera. Sin perder más el tiempo las manos de Eve buscaron el cuello.

La piel estaba húmeda, sudorosa. En cuanto sus falanges acariciaron la línea de su mandíbula todos los recuerdos la embistieron con fuerza. Esas curvas eran únicas y fácilmente reconocibles para Eve que empezaba a temblar con su respiración irregular.

"¿Villanelle?"

Los dedos de Eve fueron camino arriba por debajo de sus orejas, ya que la piel perdía su textura semi-porosa para convertirse en más resbaladiza, hasta la entrada de sus oídos. Rascó un poco la superficie justo por debajo, en la parte alta de su cuello y lo llevó a la lengua. Metálico y salado. Sangre y sudor.

Por precaución sus manos bailaron rápidamente sobre la cara sudada y descubrió su pelo desordenado entre otras zonas que parecían tener algo de sangre. Sobre la parte baja de su cuenca las pestañas de Villanelle. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Tomó el rostro de ambos lados y lo sacudió despacio.

"Villanelle, háblame."

Un balbuceo bajo salió de su garganta, incomprensible.

"No puedo entenderte. ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Eve." Dijo finalmente de forma débil.

"Villanelle, sí. Soy yo, soy yo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Háblame!"

"Eve."

"¿Estás herida de gravedad?" Sus manos naufragaron a la velocidad de un rayo tanteando humedad en sus prendas o algo irregular. Sintió en su pecho y algunas partes de sus brazos pequeñas cristalizaciones que parecían vidrio, pero ninguno de gran tamaño. "¡Villanelle!"

La respiración de Villanelle se intensificó, como si estuviese a punto de soltar un estornudo pero Eve sabía perfectamente que era para vociferar y aguardó.

"No puedo oír."

"¿Podrías tener más cuidado? Tú puedes tener idea de cuánto cuestan éstas prendas, no como Rhian."

Como consecuencia del tono podrido de Hèléne, Villanelle ajustó al máximo las esposas.

"Lamento no haberte aclarado que no vistas Gucci."

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Terminando con todo esto."

La rubia dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la francesa. Meses de trabajo arduo la llevaron a su pequeña casa en Escocia, a las afueras del sur de Edimburgo. La aguardó en su librería durante un día hasta que volviese a ingresar y aquí estaba ella, sujeta con sus manos en la espalda dispuesta a negociar una liberación.

"¿Cómo puedes terminar algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza? ¿Crees que yo hago peso a Los Doce? Dime, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si me matas?" Los dedos de Hèléne tocaron su reloj.

"No te mataré."

"Es una lástima, porque si me desatas yo sí te mataría." Los ojos verdes claros emanaban peligro ante los avellanas, casi omitiendo las condiciones desfavorables.

"No he encontrado una silla pequeña, esas que tanto me gustan, pero aún así vengo para negociar mi salida de Los Doce."

Hèléne alzó sus cejas, casi incrédula.

"¿Tu salida? ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un maldito puesto en un McDonalds?"

"Cuida tu tono." En respuesta largó un resoplido al aire con una risa por detrás.

"No me digas que cuide mi tono cuando, uno, me dices que no me matarás, y dos, me dices semejante estupidez. Veamos, seré contemplativa. ¿Qué quieres Villanelle?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero nada más de todo esto."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás después?"

"Eso no es algo que te importe."

Hèléne no era ajena de los problemas que había traído Villanelle en sus últimas misiones. El desastre fue tal que alejaron a Konstantin de su cuidado y pusieron en un lapsus breve a la mujer con la finalidad de entender mejor lo que le ocurría a la asesina. No hubo caso. Después de perder rastro durante una semana de ella se abocó a perfeccionar a Rhian para que tomara rápidamente su puesto.

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Que no me persigan. Tregua por mí y por Los Doce. Tú no me buscas y yo me alejo para siempre."

"¿Cómo sabremos que no nos traicionarás?"

"Tienes mi palabra." Una risotada sarcástica resonó en la pequeña biblioteca.

"Las palabras se las lleva el viento, Villanelle. Ya te lo he dicho, eres una niña."

"No hagas esto más complicado."

"Es tarde."

Hèléne tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Su rostro engreído sacudía a Villanelle que automáticamente observaba hacia la ventana lateral que daba al patio trasero de un pequeño bosque. No había movimiento.

A gran velocidad se acercó a la puerta que enseñaba el pasillo en el piso superior y la trabó. La rubia tomó algunos cables que estaban en el suelo y los enroscó con delicadeza sobre el picaporte.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntaba a la vez que sacudía su cuerpo para ver por detrás de él hacia la puerta.

"Si alguien entra, vuelas en mil pedazos. Es simple." Villanelle terminaba la conexión y se enfrentaba a ella nuevamente con su nueve milímetros en la mano. "Si fuese tú mandaría una nueva señal para que no vengan por tí."

"No le tengo miedo a la muerte, y para tu información, Rhian no es tan idiota. Yo misma la he entrenado."

"Veamos qué tan buena es entonces."

Villanelle se posicionó en el vértice opuesto de la habitación con una postura de tiro Weaver apuntando directo a Hèléne. A medio metro a cuarenta y cinco grados a la izquierda se encontraba la ventana.

Un estallido con ruido a vidrio hizo entrecerrar los ojos a Villanelle para cubrirlos. Un objeto pequeño de color negro había traspasado el cristal posicionándose en el escritorio que separaba a ambas mujeres dentro de la habitación.

La rubia tardó un segundo en darse cuenta qué era: una granada M84 a punto de estallar a poco más de un metro de ella.

Ya era tarde.

La explosión tuvo dos objetivos. Por un lado cegó a Villanelle y por otro lado el sonido sónico penetrante que le dejó un pitido constante en sus tímpanos. 

En su cabeza era cuestión de tiempo para que Rhian entrara por la puerta. Villanelle había puesto suficiente explosivo para volar toda la habitación y algo más. Entendió en tan solo segundos que si la granada lanzada por ella la había privado de algunos de sus sentidos por cinco segundos su accionar iba a ser rápido, y por lo tanto, desprolijo.

A tientas sus manos fueron hacia su izquierda buscando la ventana de salida por donde había ingresado la granada.

Todo sucedió al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de Villanelle ya estaba posicionado de espaldas a la ventana, sus ojos se encontraban con algunos vestigios de la biblioteca y el picaporte tiró del cordel al que estaba atado hacia abajo. El explosivo ubicado por detrás, entre ambas bisagras, detonó.

Villanelle cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos, casi enterrándolo en el pliegue de sus codos. La explosión empujó su cuerpo hacia la ventana y cayó cuatro metros hacia tierra firme. Por encima de ella, de frente, una lengua de fuego salía por la ventana.

Se quedó allí tendida entre algo de maleza mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad luego del aturdimiento. Tan pronto como se pudo incorporar escapó unos dos kilómetros bosque adentro, allí la aguardaba su BMW X5 negra.

Ingresó y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Algo la desconcertó. Volvió a abrirla y la cerró aún más fuerte. Sus oídos no percibían nada. Movió el espejo retrovisor directo a su cara y entendió. Sus oídos derramaban sangre en dos pequeñas cascadas hacia su cuello. Su cara estaba levemente cubierta de hollín a causa de la explosión y sus ojos algo enrojecidos. Todo se veía fatal.

Sacudió su cabeza cerrando sus ojos y volvió a mirar al frente. El camino por el medio del bosque la esperaba para salir de Escocia cuanto antes. Apretó el botón de encendido y con la mirada buscó el tacómetro de las revoluciones. Rápidamente la aguja saltó del cero a estar por encima del uno. Con la caja automática en _parking_ aceleró. La aguja osciló hacia el cuatro en consecuencia.

Motor encendido, y escapó a toda velocidad.

Necesitaba un destino con paz y que no pudiesen encontrarla. Un lugar donde habría analizado todas las cámaras CCTV disponibles. Alguien que pudiese entenderla incluso sin usar sus palabras. Alguien que pudiese ayudarla sin prejuzgarla y en silencio. Alguien con quién quería estar antes de empezar todo este plan de mierda.

Destino: Londres.

"¿Cómo que no puedes oír? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Una carcajada algo nerviosa salió de Villanelle.

"Basta que te diga que no puedo oír para que hables. Eres increíble."

La asesina la miraba desde el suelo. Sus ojos aclimatados a la tenue luz de calle le dejaba entrever los movimientos de los labios de Eve.

La morocha se paró y accionó el interruptor cerca de la puerta para que tres luces se prendieran. Dormitorio, cocina y pasillo. Villanelle ahora podía verle mejor la cara.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Eve movió lentamente sus labios para que pudiera leerlos.

"Me ha explotado una granada aturdidora y una pequeña bomba relativamente cerca." El respuesta abrió de par en par sus ojos jade. Otra risa salió de la rubia. "Ya no usas tus lentes."

Con una sonrisa rota Eve meneó su cabeza.

"¿Estás herida grave?"

"No lo creo, pero estoy cansada."

"Debes bañarte." Apuntó con su dedo índice la puerta del baño. "Te ayudaré."

Eve se quitó los abrigos y ayudó a Villanelle a ponerse de pie llevándola poco a poco al baño.

La rubia quería volver a reír. No había espejos allí dentro, sólo lo básico. Las manos de Eve eran osadas y rápidamente bajaron el cierre de su campera. Villanelle la miraba sentada en el borde de la bañera con semblante cansado pero divertido.

"Eres hermosa." Susurró.

El comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Eve que levantó sus ojos hacia los de ella y respondió.

"Tú."

Las cuatro manos desnudaron poco a poco a Villanelle. Dejaron la luz prendida que estaba arriba de la cama de la morocha para que ingresara algo al baño.

"Ve, yo me encargo."

"Traeré toalla."

El agua caliente relajó de manera inmediata a la asesina que de forma impulsiva se recostó, dejando que la temperatura calme sus músculos tensos y golpeados. Enjuagó las zonas más obvias de su sangre. Su cara, su cuello y algo de su torso. Sus ojos se cerraron dando paso al alivio sobre ella.

Sentada sobre la cama y repiqueteando su pie sobre la madera Eve aguardaba que el agua corte su drenaje para asistir a Villanelle. La aguardó durante media hora y no había novedades de que ella llamara o se moviera. Se acercó y encontró su brazo sobre el borde de la bañera. Lo sacudió lentamente.

Villanelle se despertaba agitada, claramente estaba dormitando. Eve movió sus labios.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo me he quedado dormida."

La rubia se dio un rápido lavado de cuerpo y cortó el chorro de agua. Eve la esperaba afuera con la toalla, petrificada no solo por el miedo, sino por el pudor que le podía dar a su acompañante su presencia sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Era como su perfecta película de terror. Aquella noche había quedado con sus puños apretando su short a medida que Villanelle se desnudaba y ahora, siete meses después todo seguía igual.

Se secó rápidamente y dejó a un costado la tela húmeda. Dejó de perder tiempo y fue directo a lo que vino desde el primer momento. Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Eve que estaba a la altura de la puerta del baño y tiró de ella hacia la cama que se encontraba a dos pasos. Si Villanelle había perdido el sentido de la audición entonces ya no era necesario escucharla. Su lengua navegaba dentro de ella, absorbiendo todo su aire.

No necesitó de sonidos para morder apenas el labio inferior de Eve y tener sus manos cerca del cuello. Una leve vibración salió de él. Un gemido en perfectas condiciones.

La tristeza abordó a Villanelle. Perderse para siempre ese sonido para ella era un gran puñal a una arteria. Una muerte lenta.

Posó sus manos sobre la base de la remera y la retiró por encima de su cabeza. Las caderas de la rubia ya buscaban atentas la fricción sobre Eve. Su brazo fuerte y con moretones envolvió la espalda y de un simple giro posicionó a la morocha debajo de ella.

Eve sabía tal cual como la última vez, a heroína, en ambos aspectos. Siempre le había resultado llamativo su coraje ante su discapacidad y su sabor parecía extraído desde la caja fuerte mayor de una farmacéutica. Poderoso y adictivo.

De pronto el cuerpo de Villanelle pesaba. Junto a eso se derrumbó. Se posicionó de costado dándole paso a Eve que tome la iniciativa de algo que ella, ahora, no podía acarrear. Una Eve arriba de ella paraba el arrollador momento pasional para buscar con su oído alguna muestra de incomodidad sobre ella.

Villanelle enroscó suavemente sus dedos en su cuello, tomando por sorpresa a Eve.

"De ésta manera puedo escucharte." Dijo con una risa ahogada por detrás. La otra mano volvió a acunar su mejilla. "Extrañaba esos ojos."

Eve sonrió de manera rota.

"Te extrañé." Leyó en sus labios. "No te vayas."

"No lo haré. Me quedaré aquí, contigo. Para siempre."

Las manos enroscadas en el cuello y la cara volvieron a atraerla hacia ella ahogando los alientos mutuamente. Se separó una vez más para una última aclaración.

"Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones."

En medio de la noche Eve abrió sus párpados, ella sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambas habían llegado al clímax. Los brazos de Villanelle la enroscaban desde la cintura por detrás. Sus yemas acariciaron sutilmente el dorso de la mano. Encontraba perfecta la suavidad que las recubría.

Como un mero acto reflejo filtró sus dedos por sus palmas y las apretó.

"Villanelle."

La mujer no respondió al tacto y mucho menos al llamado. Eve recordó la noche anterior en un santiamén. Volvió a apretar más fuerte su mano y alzo aún más su voz.

"Villanelle."

No respondió.

Los dedos ahora buscaron su muñeca, dónde pasaban sus venas y su pulso, esperando que su tacto le diera información del estado de su acompañante. Suspiró y volvió a vociferar.

"¿Villanelle?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora sí, cierre final. Les doy el beneficio de la duda.  
> Preparando lo próximo que va a ir de varios capítulos. Deportivo, sí.  
> Tuve un problema en el medio porque iba a hacer un fic nuevo y se me descalibro todo porque la idea del próximo me comió la cabeza.  
> En fin, lo dejo en sus manos. Ustedes eligen: Nieve o velocidad.  
> Se abre votación.  
> See you soon!!


End file.
